<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little flower by Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105121">Little flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream'>Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Nicknames, Not Canon Compliant, Not good romance, Possessive Behavior, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Subtext</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, my best friend was over at my place yesterday and I might have proposed the idea of Geralt calling Jaskier "my little flower", yk, with the nickname Dandelion and all.<br/>So, naturally, I had to write it.<br/>Also, imagining slightly OOC/soft Geralt instead of him being an ass to everyone he cares for is self-care for my traumatised and mentally ill ass, so let me live.</p><p>This is short, possesive, and emotionally constipated. (hey, exactly like me °-°)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had his lute in hand, singing a ballad or another to an audience of maybe eight drunk men. Geralt couldn't really be bothered to pay attention. There was a very high chance that nothing in the ballad had actually happened that way and an even higher chance that Geralt had lived through the actual events.</p><p>"Dandelion. You son of a dog are in Ard Carraigh? I haven't seen you since," a young man who had just entered approached Jaskier, "well, since Oxenfurt."</p><p>Jaskier looked up at him and smiled. "Yunker? It has been ages. What are you doing here?" </p><p>The other man took a seat on the bench by the table Jaskier was perched on. "The carpenter, where I took an apprenticeship, is in town. We had to leave Novigrad after some unfortunate events." He rubbed his neck nervously. But then his face lightened up again and he slapped Jaskier's shoulder. "But now you tell. What brought you here? I heard whispers when we were still in Novigrad, a Witcher wandering the land with a bard at his heel. I thought it was just a mar. But then we heard from an innkeeper in Vengerberg, they came by. He told us about how business was slow since the bard left. You sly dog have made a name for yourself!" He slapped Jaskier's back again.</p><p>"Jaskier!" Geralt had risen abruptly, glowering at the bard. "We are leaving. Now. No time to mingle. Get going or I will leave you." </p><p>Jaskier jumped and immediately started to protest. "Don't you dare! Geralt, you better not—Gods help me I will—Geralt wait!" Over his shoulder he shouted: "Yunker, was great seeing you. So long, my friend. Stop by at my performance some time."</p><p>-/-</p><p>"What was that? Why are we going? Geralt, <em> where </em> are we going?" Jaskier was doing his best to keep up with Geralt's long paces. " <em> Talk </em> to me. What—"</p><p>Geralt cut him off, exasperated. "Shut it, Jaskier."</p><p>When they finally found an inn down the road Geralt got them a room. One room, two beds. Usually it was the other way around. Two rooms, one bed each. Jaskier didn't dare ask. He never had a great sense of self preservation but he was sure that Geralt would leave him dying in a ditch if he said the wrong thing right now, Geralt's look made that clear.</p><p>The door slammed behind them and Geralt turned to Jaskier. "What did that man call you?"</p><p>It took the bard a good ten seconds of confused staring to understand what Geralt was talking about. "Oh, that. Uh… it was just a nickname in academy. I won't lie, I almost forgot it."</p><p>"Why? Why <em> Dandelion </em>?" The Witcher was staring at him, unnervingly calm.</p><p>Jaskier turned a bright red and shuffled his feet, avoiding Geralt's eyes at all cost. "Uhh, that … well, they were under the, um, under the impression I was a … a <em> pretty </em> boy who needed a, well, a <em> fragile </em> and <em> pretty </em> nickname."</p><p>"Jaskier, I will say this once and once only. If I hear another person calling you that, I <em> will </em> put them out of their misery."</p><p>Jaskier twitched and looked up at Geralt. "Why? What does it matter to you?"</p><p>"You belong with me, Jaskier." Geralt grabbed the bard and pulled him up into his arms. "You are <em> my </em> little flower, Dandelion."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>